


Tanec s vlky

by Boyce_Cox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Full Moon, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, School Dances
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyce_Cox/pseuds/Boyce_Cox
Summary: Když se Stiles zeptal Dereka, zda bude jeho doprovodem na maturák, nečekal kladnou odpověď. A teď se musí vypořádat s následky svého neuváženého činu.





	1. Chapter 1

Jak saka, tak plesy z hloubi duše upřímně nesnášel. Ale kvůli němu se zkrátka musí přemoci. Je to jenom jeden večer, tak to nějak přetrpí.  
Urovnal si kravatu a zazvonil. Zanedlouho se dveře otevřely. “Nikdy bych nečekal, že takového frajírka, jako jsi ty uvidím v obleku,” přivítal ho šerif s posměškem. Derek beze slova, ale zcela jasně, vyjádřil své zapálení pro věc.  
“Stiles se dneska vypravuje jak Disney princezna, asi si budeš muset chvíli počkat. Už půl hodiny blokuje koupelnu.” Šerif se evidentně celou tou situací moc dobře bavil a Stiles i Derek od něj o dnešním večeru ještě dlouho uslyší.  
Derek čekal pár minut na pohovce v obýváku, než se dočkal očekávaných kroků spěchajících ze schodů.  
“Normálně bych ti přinesl kytku v té průhledné krabičce, ale orchidej do vlasů by tě hádám moc nepotěšila,” snažil se zavtipkovat Derek, když Stilesovi opravoval až nečekaně špatně uvázanou kravatu.  
“Ne že pojedeš jako blázen, pane Hale, když vezeš mého syna,” neodpustil si šerif.

Ještě, že je to do školy kousek, pomyslel si Stiles a záměrně zaujatě koukal do země. Když se Dereka ptal, jestli bude jeho doprovodem na maturák, snažil se, aby to celé vyznělo jako vtip. Bylo totiž celkem jasné, jakou dostane odpověď. Ale tohle Stilesovo očekávání nebylo naplněno a proto jsou tam kde jsou, v Derekově autě jedoucím na ples. 

Derek se usadil vedle Masona a společně sledovali slavnostní zahájení, tanec maturantů s rodiči a další podobně zábavné povinné ceremonie. Jak večer ubíhal, Stiles byl čím dál tím více posilněn alkoholem. Takže mu nepřišlo zvláštní, že ho Derek vytáhl na parket poté, co zaznělo prvních pár taktů toho nejsladšího ploužáku, jaký mohl DJ vybrat.  
Derek zkušeně převzal vedení, dal si Stilesovi ruce kolem krku a ty své mu položil na boky. Oba si vychutnávali tu chvilku pro sebe, i když jim to trochu kazily okolní pohledy, trochu víc.  
“Proč jsi to nevzal jako vtip?” vykoktal poloopile Stiles. Derek neodpověděl.  
Uplynulo pár dalších okamžiků. Derek polkl. “Nemohl jsem riskovat, že se zeptáš někoho jiného,” konečně odpověděl se šelmím úsměvem ve tváři. Stiles zrudl a rozhodl se, že dál nebude pokládat otázky, na které nechtěl znát odpověď.  
S koncem písničky se chtěl Dereka pustit, ale alkoholem nabytá odvaha mu to nedovolila. Chytil Dereka za ruku a odtáhl ho mimo sál. Kdyby Derek chtěl, snadno se mu mohl vysmeknout, kdyby chtěl… 

Stáli spolu ve tmě školní chodby. Tmu narušovalo jen označení nouzových východů a světlo za dveřmi vedoucími do tanečního sálu. Stiles si uvědomil, že stále drží Derekovu ruku. Spešně se pustil a intenzivně se zakoukal do země. Tváře měl rudé opilostí a studem. Co to sakra dělám, problesklo mu hlavou. Derek se uchechtl. Stiles vzhlédl a viděl před sebou Derekův úšklebek. Úšklebek se postupně proměnil v úsměv hladové šelmy, která právě zmerčila zraněnou srnku. 

Srnka moc dobře poznala, co má vlk v úmyslu, ale nebyla schopná pohybu, natož pokusu o únik. Derek se naklonil a konečně Stilese políbil. Stiles stál prkenně znehybněn údivem, což doprovázelo celý tento večer. Skříňky za ním zaskřípěly jak ho na ně Derek postupně natlačil. Jednou rukou držel srnku za krkem a druhou obmotal kolem útlého pasu. Stiles se vzmužil, objal Dereka a nechal se unášet jejich společnou touhou. Ještě dlouho stáli na chodbě v objetí, s rukama propletenýma ve vlasech a rty spojenými v polibcích. 

Jejich chvíle v nebi byla přerušena zvoněním telefonu. Derek zaklel. “Zvedni to,” zavrčel. Scott Stilesovi popsal velmi urgentní situaci, která akutně potřebovala jeho i Derekovu asistenci. Oba věděli, že jejich potěšení bude muset počkat. Stiles si zakasal košili zpátky do kalhot, Derek ještě chvilku tiše zuřil a společně se vydali řešit vlčí záležitosti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plánovaný romantický společenský večer je přerušen nutností řešit problémy smečky. Ale třeba není vše ztraceno.

“Měl jsi ho na starosti! Moc dobře víš, co je dneska za den!” burácel Derek.   
“Myslíš, že jsem se ho nesnažil zastavit a nechal ho jen tak utéct, nebo co? Spolu ho stihneme chytnout dřív, než někomu ublíží,” křičel Scott.   
“Kam utíkal?” vložil se do debaty Stiles, aby se konečně dostali dál než jen k tomu, že Derek řve na Scotta za útěk nepříčetného Issaca a Scott řve zpátky na Dereka.   
“Do lesa,” povzdechl si Scott.   
“A vy dva superúplněk zvládáte nebo se budu koukat, jak se trháte všichni tři na kusy?” ujišťoval se Stiles.   
Naštěstí oba souhlasně přikývli a Stiles se rozhodl jim věřit. 

Pospíchali lesem. Pachovou stopu ztratili už dávno, proto následovali cestičku zřetelných stop v podobě rozházeného listí, zbrázděné hlíny nebo polámaných větviček. Issac se po sobě nesnažil nic uklízet, byl plně ovládán svou vlčí podstatou.   
Stopování jim šlo až moc dobře, a tak nikoho nepřekvapilo, když se něco pokazilo. Stopa náhle přestala být tak dobře čitelnou a na mýtině nedokázali určit, na jakou stranu se Issac vydal. Rozhodli se rozdělit.  
Stiles zůstal sám s Derekem uprostřed lesů. Nervózně se ošil. Opravdu doufal, že Derek má superúplněk pod kontrolou. Šli stále hlouběji do lesa. Vlk náhle zbystřil a natáhl ruku přes Stilesův hrudník. Stiles zastavil, mlčky se rozhlížel. Kdesi uslyšel prasknutí větvičky, jeho obyčejné lidské uši nedokázaly lokalizovat, ze kterého směru zvuk přišel. Směr ovšem zvládnul velmi dobře určit podle toho, kam se Derek s vrčením vyřítil.   
Srazil Isaaca na zem a přitlačil ho do listí. Isaac, ovládán zvířecím instinktem, se prudce ohnal drápy. Stiles s děsem pozoroval, jak drápy trhají Derekovo sako a košile se mu nasakuje krví. Derek zavyl bolestí a povolil sevření. Isaac se mu vysmekl a chystal se k dalšímu výpadu. Avšak Derek byl rychlejší, chytil ho a policejním chvatem ho srazil na kolena. Isaac se vzepjal a Derek opět ztratil převahu. Náhle mezi ně skočil Scott. Hodil Isaacem o strom a bestiálním řevem připomněl, kdo je alfa. Isaac se schoulil, kňučel a těžce oddychoval. Postupně se kňučení vytratilo, stejně jako jeho vlčí forma.   
Scott pomohl Isaacovi na nohy. “Díky, že jste ho našli. Už ho zvládnu sám.” Scott se ujistil, že je Isaac v pořádku. Měl pár šrámů, ale nic závažného, většina jich už byla téměř zahojená. Scott s povzdechem pohladil Isaaca po vlasech. V očích měl starost, úlevu i výčitky. Výčitky ovšem nebyly směřované na jeho betu, ale na něj samotného.   
“Nedávej si to za vinu,” zareagoval Isaac.   
“Kdo jiný tě to má naučit, než já.”   
Isaac ho objal a konejšil. Scott mu dal pusu na nos a brzo se spolu ztratili mezi stromy.

Stiles si všiml, jak strašně Derek vypadá. “Jsi v pořádku?” strachoval se.  
“Budu.”  
“Takže nejsi,” odtušil Stiles.  
“Běž domu, Stilesi. Odpočinu si a do zítra se to zahojí.”   
“Jdu domů, ale k tobě.”  
Derek pozvedl obočí.  
“Ne takhle!” bránil se Stiles. “Nenechám tě v tomhle stavu jít samotného.”  
Stiles koukal na Derekovo potrhané sako, čelo poseté krůpějemi potu. V obličeji mu neviděl nic jiného než čirou únavu. I jeho dech byl ztěžklý vyčerpáním.   
“Nedokážeš se ani pořádně držet na nohou. Nech si občas, sakra, pomoct,” trval na svém Stiles.   
Vydali se k Derekově vyhořelému domovu. Čím dřív si odpočine, tím líp, a auto bylo už příliš daleko. Stiles ho podpíral. Vypadalo to, že rány už se zacelily, i přesto pořád těžce dýchal a občas z něj vyjelo zavrčení nebo tišený sten.   
“Nech mě tady a běž,” hlesl Derek.   
Stiles nechápavě koukal. Proč by ho tady v takhle zuboženého nechával na pospas bůh ví čemu, co v tomhle lese může za úplňku pobíhat?   
“Už to moc dlouho nedokážu ovládat. Běž. Okamžitě.”  
Stiles dále Dereka podpíral.   
“Běž pryč, Stilesi!” řval.  
Stiles Dereka položil ke stromu. Ale neopouštěl ho.   
“Pořád platí, že si máš nechat pomoc. Nech mě pro dnešek být tvou oporou.”  
“Nerozumíš tomu,” cedil Derek přes zatnuté zuby. “Ty jsi ten důvod, proč se neovládám. Za úplňku neroste jen naše krvelačnost.”  
Stiles zamrkal. Derek přemáhal nutkání jiných zvířecíh pudů? Problesklo mu hlavou, co to mohlo být. Ne, to není možné, přece by Derekovi nedělal problém prachobyčejný chtíč. A ještě k tomu kvůli Stilesovi…   
“Věřim ti svým životem. Neublížíš mi.” Vzal Derekovu hlavu do dlaní. Zahleděl se mu hluboko do očí. ”Dereku, dokážeš to. Bojuj!”  
Derek se začínal pomalu uklidňovat. Stiles mu dále opakoval slova důvěry, která se postupně proměnila v šeptavé vyznání. Ujišťoval ho, že vlk není silnější než jeho lidská odhodlanost. Snažil se mu dodat sílu k boji. Říkal mu příběhy, ve kterých Stilesovi zachránil život, servíroval mu vzpomínky na momenty, kdy boj s pudy vyhrál. Derekovi oči žhnoucí ledovou modří pomalu získávaly zpět zelenou barvu s lískově hnědou příměsí.   
Derek Stilese objal, konečně měl zpět plnou kontrolu. Chtěl mu poděkovat, neví, jaké by byly následky, kdyby ho Stiles nechal v tomhle stavu někde pobíhat.   
“Dě…” Než stačil to jedno prosté slůvko vyslovit, Stiles mu zacpal ústa polibkem. Derek více sevřel své objetí. Strhl Stilese z pokleku na svůj klín. Ten propletl prsty Derekovými vlasy. Intenzita polibků se stále stupňovala. Stilesova ruka se vedrala pod Derekovu košili a přejížděla mu po zádech. Lesem se nesly Stilesovy vzdechy, jak Derek začal líbat jeho krk a uši rozepínaje mu košili. Zaměřil pozornost svých úst na hubený hrudník a bradavky ztuhlé chladem a vzrušením. Stilesem projelo zachvění, začínal cítit jak ho do pozadí tlačí Derekova erekce.   
“Jestli je to moc rychlé, můžeme počkat,” zarazil se Derek. “Až budeš připravený.”  
“Pokračuj,” zasténal Stiles.“Prosím!”   
Derekovi takováto odpověď bohatě stačila. Ušklíbl se svým šelmím úsměvem a pokračoval, kde přestal. Stiles mu zaryl nehty do zad. Derek během polibků bojoval se Stilesovým opaskem. Když mu konečně zasunul ruku pod spodní prádlo, Stiles hlasitě zasténal.   
Derek si pohrával se Stilesovým penisem. Stiles byl zcela odevzdán vášni, křičel vzdechy do lesní temnoty. S blížícím se vyvrcholením se zakousnul Derekovi do ramena. Slyšel syknutí, když do něj ještě více zaryl nehty.   
Stiles se napnul v orgasmu a poté celou svou vahou dolehl na Dereka. Oddechoval s hlavou položenou na svalnatém rameni, vdechoval vůni spadaného listí a Derekových vlasů. Derek hladil Stilese po zátylku, zatímco si otíral pravou ruku o trávu.  
“Měli bysme jít, už je hodně pozdě,” přerušil Derek příjemnou chvíli ticha.  
Stiles souhlasně kývnul. Začal něco hrabat v saku. Vítězoslavně vytáhl balíček kapesníčků. Očistil se a zbytek podal Derekovi, aby zlikvidoval flek od Stilesova spermatu na své košili. 

Derekovi se vrátila jeho plná síla a rozhodl se odložit plánovaný návrat domů. Raději se Stilesem zamířil k autu. Cestou k autu i během jízdy od Scottova domu ke Stilinským volil Stiles svojí osvědčenou strategii - koukání do země. Naštěstí pro něj se Derek rozhodl ho prozatím nechat na pokoji a nesnažit se mluvit o tom, co se stalo v lese.   
Zaparkovali před Stilesovým domem. Ten poděkoval za odvoz a chtěl co nejrychleji utéct z auta a v klidu se doma zaobírat svým studem. Derek ho ale chytil za ruku a znovu políbil.   
“Děkuju,” dokončil konečně to slovo, které chtěl Stilesovi tolik říct.   
Stiles se usmál a polibkem se s ním rozloučil. 

Zabouchl za sebou vchodové dveře. Na zádech cítil upřený otcův pohled. Pomalu se otočil a chtěl se začít vymlouvat. Šerif pohlédl na synovi zabahněné boty a listí ve vlasech.   
“Radši mi nic nevysvětluj,” povzdechl si.  
“Ale…” začal Stiles. Otec ho neposlouchal a odkráčel pryč. Stiles v myšlenkách zhodnotil celý večer, schoval si rudou tvář do dlaní a byl rád, že nic nemusel vysvětlovat.


End file.
